1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device and a liquid crystal display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light source devices used in liquid crystal display apparatuses include an edge light type in view of low power consumption (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-267936).
As a material for a light guide substrate, an insulator, such as acrylic resin or polycarbonate resin, is typically used. Accordingly, if a light guide substrate rubs against something such as a component, the light guide substrate may be charged due to the friction. For example, in a case that a light source device is incorporated in a mobile terminal with a vibration function or in an industrial apparatus, using the vibration function or driving the industrial apparatus may cause static electricity to be accumulated in or on the light guide substrate. The accumulated static electricity may adversely affect the light source device. Particularly, if a light source is a light emitting diode (LED) as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-267936, the adverse effect may be increased because the LED has a low withstand voltage against a static electricity.